Dipper's consequences ( Rated T)
by avatarlover123456789
Summary: after what Stan did to Dipper he starts noticing his confidence rising and his personality changing but is surprised to find out that Bill Cipher is "Helping" him with his confidence. Will Dipper change forever or learn to use this new change to help him?
1. The beginning

This story takes place in an alternate reality, it does not go along with the new episode because I wrote this before it happened, for convenience I will switch the names (Stanley is Grunkle Stan, Stanford is the author) this is my first story so please be easy on me, I will in all the chapters have the events be seen in different points of view(different characters or 3d person) and this will be a musical of some sort thank you and have a great day:D

Dippers POV

As the author walked over to Stan my heart was racing. Why didn't Stan tell me sooner, why did he lie about everything! Why did mabel choose Stan over ME her brother. But just as I was about to confront him.

" Stanley you imbecile, get away from me! "

" Let me explain, it wasn't my fault!" Stan pleaded

" Like hell it wasnt, you nearly killed me! "

" Excuse me but may I ask what the sprinkles is going on here! "

Whats going on! What did he do to the author, wait Grunkle Stan is Stanley! Well I guess it doesn't matter right now, I just need to know what's going on. But I swear to god if Stanely touches me he's in for it.

" Who the H... heck are these kids, are they safe?"

"They're your great niece and nephew, Mabel and Dipper"

"I haven't been gone that long...have I?"

I couldnt help it i walked up the him, the author! He's my Grunkle what should I say? What should I Do? Well maybe I should start with my name, then tell him about the journals

" H...Hi, I'm Dipper and... I can't believe i'm talking to the author!" I blow it. Im dead, he's going to think i'm the weirdest nephew ever.

"Wait, wait you... you found my journal, wait before this gets out of hand did you let anyone else see it."

Oh no, what should I say, is he going to be angry, but...she's my sister I had to!

"I showed it to Mabel! " Wait, how the heck did I not stutter, I didn't want to stutter but it was inevitable, i'm overthinking this. I should just let it go.

" Did she do anything, like summon something or"

"Hey, I can be trusted and so can my brother." Mabel interrupted as she grabbed my shoulder but I had to pull away. She betrayed me, trusted someone who we barely knew! But again I wanted to so bad but I would never have done it before. I'm just overthinking again.

" Stanford is it, im sorry im so used to grun.. Stanley calling himself Stanford ."

"What! Stanley you're even more dirty then I remember was this your plan all along, why did you even bring me back after what you did, what you said!"

"no, no Stanford I"

"Just be quiet MY nephew is trying to tell me something. Im sorry about that... Dipper right?

" Thats fine, I know how slippery he can be." What the heck was I saying I would never had been able to do this before, I'm too scared to say all this but im saying it. Anyway somethings going on. I want to say it all, do it all but I usually can't even find the confidence to defend my self,let alone insult someone!

" As you were saying."

"Oh ya, you're the author right, i can't believe this, my great uncle is the author of the journals. You probably won't get this but the journals consume my life. And to have all the answers right in front of me is... a little too much to handle."

"See Stanford, this is what i brought you back for." Stan said has he put his hand on my shoulder. Of course I pulled away.

"get off of me! I can't trust you. You..you don't know what i've been through to get answers. I've seen thing I can never unsee, I've said things I can never take back. I've... I've done things I will regret forever. And you did nothing! I said with tears in my eyes

" Dipper im sorry!"

watch?v=vnBYWI8pxmU ( I do not own this song and for the storys sake I will change some lyrics for the full exsperence please listen to the song thank you:D )

Dipper: perfect by nature, you come from self-indulgence. Just what we all need, more lies about a world that never was and never will be. Have you no shame? Dont you see me? You know you've got everybody fooled.

Mabel: Dipper what are you doing!

Dipper: Look, here she comes now. Bow down and stare in wonder. Oh, how we love you. No flaws when you're pretending. But now I know he never was and never will be. You dont know how you betrayed me. And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Stanley: Don't be mad at here be mad at me!.

Dipper: Without the lies, where will you hide? I can't find myself out of your lies. I know the truth now,I know who you are. And I don't love you never was and never will dont know how you betrayed me. And somehow you've got everybody fooled. You never was and never will be you're not real and you can't save me. But somehow you got everybody fooled.

Mabel's POV will be uploaded shortly (maybe even today) and then I will start putting more than one POV in one chapter, but until then I hope you enjoyed! :D


	2. The beginning Part 2 ( Mabel's POV )

**Hi guys welcome back to Dippers Consequences, thank you so much for the awesome feedback it really helps me to continue this story so again thank you:D I have a question for you guys, for the songs I do Name: and for the regular story I do " " do you guy think I should continue this system or choose one, for now i'm sticking with " " but you guys can choose thank you guys so much for supporting this story, enjoy! :) :) :D :D**

Mabel's POV

What the heck just happened! I mean, I know this was a big deal to Dipper, and even me. knowing that Grunkle Stan lied to use and that our Grunkle is the author is HUGE but Grunkle…..what should I call him now? Well maybe Grunkle Stanley, or Grunkle Stan L? I'm just going to call him Grunkle Stan and ask Stanford what to call him. Anyway I'm getting of track, Grunkle Stan did this for his brother, I thought Dipper would get that. And it's not like him to just snap at someone, now that I think about it he hasn't acted like himself all day. He would never insult anyone even if he wanted to, and…..it's just not him I should go check on him.

"So umm….. should I go check on him?"

"No give him space, I would do the same if I was in his shoes, especially when it involves _Stanley."_

"Im so sorry Mabel, Stanford….. I...I" He apologized while crying.

"What are you crazy! You think you can just apologize and"

" I forgive you Grunkle Stan."

I had to say it, he did it for his brother I would if I was in his situation. I mean look at him, he's balling his eyes out, thinking he did something wrong, while the whole time he did nothing.

" What! you're just going to forgive him, after all he did to you and to your brother!"

"Of course I will! I mean, he did all of this because he loves us, way do you think he brought you back, way do you think he kept this from use! And of course I'm mad and betrayed but….. he was just trying to help all along. And it will take time for me to fully forgive him but for now I see no problem."

"Mabel…. I I"

"Its okay Grunkle Stan, I still love you Dipper does to."

I have to, he needs it I'm going to hug him, I have to. it kills me to see him like this.

"I love you Grunkle Stan."

"What are you doing kid, he's dangerous!"

"Thank you Mabel, Tha...Thank you."

"Fine if you want to defend that maniace thats your choice but I'm staying clear."

" What did he do to you to make you hate him so much!"

"..."

"...Kid, you don't want to know….."

"Mable may you please give my and you _Grunkle_ some time to talk"

" But he...he needs me right now….. It's late and everyone must be tired especially you, Grunkle Stanford."

Wow, Im being really responsible I mean I know I can be but...usually Dippers the one to do it. But he's not here right now so its my job. This is fun, not as fun as being the silly one but still really fun.

" Fine, but I'm sleeping in his room, he can sleep on the coach."

 **I Guys sorry its so short, I was out all day and i'm writing this at like 10pm. I love writing this fic and I think im going to write another on tonight and post it with it. ( lol I should sleep) thank you guys so much and I hope you guys enjoyed! :D**


	3. Fights

**Hey guys, welcome back!:D thank you soooo much for the sweet comment and suggestions you guys have said it really helps my process:D:D:D:D This chapter will have Dippers POV, Mabel's POV ( Not every chapter will be Mabels and Dippers POV ) im sorry for the delay, i've been really busy. I wanted to give a shout out to** **Awakened Niwana for helping me with this chapter, shes sooo sweet and a awesome writer and I recommend you check her out!:):):):D:D:D Also I have a question for you guys, when it comes to writing I like to make it long and have lots of build up but my teacher said that it can make the story boring so I was wondering if you guys wanted me to either 1: keep it long and detailed. 2: keep it short and sweet. or 3: release A shorter version and have another version with my regular writing style. You guys can pick whatever you think will be more enjoyable for you:):):)** **But I don't want to keep you guys from the story so i just have one more thing.:):):) The song in Chapter was " Everybody's Fool " by Evanescence for anyone who wanted to know ( I do not own this song) I hope you guys enjoy and ill see you later:D:D:D:D:D:D:):):):)**

Dipper's POV

 _What the hack was I doing out there! Did I actually just talk back to Stan! No, no there has to be something wrong with me. I would never be able to do that before, I just keep it inside like I should. How…. there has to be something about this in the journal I just have to find it. Come on, come on where is it I must have missed something anything! Maybe i'm just toughening up, or maybe… maybe I just know better. I mean i've been lied to all summer! Not to mention my own sister picking a basic stranger over me! I love Mabel, she's my sister but what she did was almost unforgivable. And Stans just…I can't trust him, not anymore. I need to get to the bottom of this._

 _How long have I been looking in this thing, and I still can't find anything to help explain this!_

" hey Dipstick, how you feeling?"

 _Oh no its Mabel. I cant let her in, not now im in the middle of research. Not to mention what she did today._

" Dipper im sorry, I didnt mean to betray you like that I just knew that Grunkle Stan was telling the truth."

 _Great, he's got her tricked too_.

" Come on dipping sauce lets go watch a movie! I've got ' Sparkles, Sparkles, and more Sparkles' I made it myself."

"Come on Dipper talk to me i've tried apologising i've try cheering you up, what do I have to do for you to forgive me!"

"Fine Mabel you want me to talk, go away! And no I wont forgive you"

"Dipper im sorry, please dont be mad!"

" How can I not be, you betrayed me. Do you even know how many times i've gave something for you! " Dipper barked

"

'Going Under' by Evanescence ( I don't own this song but I did change some of the lyrics to fit the story" "

"Now I will tell you what i've done for you" 'Dipper'

" 50 thousand tears ive cried" 'Mabel'

"Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you,

and you still won't hear me" 'Dipper'

" And you still won't hear me." 'mabel'

"Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself,

maybe I'll wake up for once,

I wont be tormented anymore by trusting you." 'Dipper'

" Just when I thought you'd trust me to." ' Mabel'

" I'm not trusting again,

I'm going under" 'Dipper'

"I'm try to help,

Your falling forever,

ive got to back through to you,

your going under." 'Mabel'

" Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies,

so i don't know what's real and what's not." 'Dipper'

"Always confusing the thoughts in my head,

so you can't trust me anymore." 'Mabel"

" I'm not trusting again,

I'm going under" 'Dipper'

"I'm try to help,

Your falling forever,

i've got to back through to you" 'Mabel'

" I..." 'Dipper'

" So go on and scream, scream at me,

you're so far away." 'Mabel'

" I wont be broken again,

 _I've got to breathe,_

 _I can't keep going under,_

I cant trust you again,

i'm going under,

 _i'm going under,_

 _i'm going under." 'Dipper'_

"Fine, you want to be stubborn, Im sleep downstairs tonight" Mabel shout and stormed out.

 _Great job Dipper you made Mabel angry, now she won't talk to me for weeks!_

Mabel's POV

 _Why is Dipper being so stubborn! I said I was sorry ive felt horrible ever since it happened. I thought he'd cool down in a couple of hours but…..well that Dipper, stubborn as ever. I guess I can't blame him, I mean he did so much to find answers when all along Grunkle Stan know so much and … I didn't help much by choose Grunkle Stan over him. But I know it, I trusted Stan and after we learned that he did it for his_ _twin_ _brother no less I thought he'd understand. I should just give him time like Grunkle Stan said….. I'm still going to be made though._

 _I better go ask Grunkle Stan if I can sleep down here to night…..what is that._

" Stanford you gotta believe me it wasn't my fault I couldn't control anything I…" Stanley pleaded

"ya right, you keep talking asshole I know the truth. you did that out of pure hatred toward me and I know it wasn't no fucking accident." Stanford hissed.

"Watch your language Grunkle Stanford!" Mabel interrupted.

"Mabel!" Stanley and Stanford said in unison.

" Mabel sweetie, what are you doing up" Stanley said caringly.

" Dipper won't let me in the room."

"Rightfully so." said Stanford

"Listen you can be mad at me but don't hold it against Mabel and Dipper."

" Come on Stanley, do you really think i'm as low as _you_."

" Come on guys its late please dont fight, I had enough of that tonight. Besides since i'm sleeping down here tonight we can watch my movie 'Sprinkles, Sprinkles, and More Sprinkles' together as a family!"

"Thats sound good honey, What do you think Stanford."

"Nothing against you Mabel, but i'm sleep in the bed, you know away from Stanley."

 _Their even worse then me and Dipper when we're angry at each other. I still can't get what Grunkle Stan did to make him so upset._

"Well I guess its just you and me, and of course waddles, I'll go get the popcorn!"

 **Hi guys I hope it was worth the wait! I really spent a lot of time on this and im going to make Mabel's POV longer soon but for now i'm keeping them short and sweet. Have a great day/night! :):):):):):):D:D:D:D:D**


	4. Another Day, Another Fight

**Hi guys welcome back to Dippers consequences!:D:D im soooooooo sorry for the wait, I had to figure out where the story was going and how to write this chapter. On that note you will see my writing style changing throughout either the next couple chapters or the story because with all the great suggestions from last chapter, especially Awakened Niwana:D**

 **I've** **decided to write, not all the detail ( Because that can get boring) but with some:D:D:D:D:D:D This chapter will be all from Dippers POV :D:D:D:D:D:D:D Thanks guys for all the support and im sooooooooooo sorry for the wait:D:D:D:D:D( Also i will use the nickname that they use in the show for Stanford, Ford because it's easier:D:D:D) ps: because it's against the rules to use content from other people including songs i will give you the song ( I recommend you listen to it for the full experience:D:D:D:D:D) and i will either 1: have one of the other characters POV 2: have me ( 3d person) describing what's going on. or 3: upload the character perspective on my deviantart ( Avatarlover123456789) you can vote ( or I could do it all:D)**

Dipper's POV

 _Ugh, what time was i up till last night, what time is it?_ Dipper turned his head to the clock.

 _9:30, not that bad, I should get ready._ Dipper grabbed the journal and a pen, and went downstairs. It was a foggy, gloomy day just like the atmosphere in the shack. The table seemed to be divided. Grunkle Stan and Mabel on one side, Stanford on the other. _Great Mabel's not only still fooled, but still angry at me. Well….. I guess lets sit next to Stanford._

" Dipper you're finally awake, how are you feelin bud" Stanley said in an excited tone.

 _Oh great, Stanley's trying to be all buddy buddy with me,_ _not_ _going to happen._ Without answering he walked over to Stanford and sat down.

"Good morning Grunkle Stanford." Dipper said, not coldly but close to it.

"Good morning, Dipper." Stanford said in the same way.

 _Well lets start adjusting the journal._ With that Dipper turned to the page he wrote on the first day he was there:

 _This journal taught me that there was no one in Gravity Falls I could trust. But when you battle 100 gnomes side by side with someone, you realize that they probably always got you back._

 _Great, I remember this._ With that Dipper went into his jacket and pulled out a red pen. He scribbled out the whole paragraph and wrote _Trust no one!._ in its place. he did the same in every entry where he mentioned trusting Mabel or anyone else. After that he grabbed his black pen and wrote:

 _I was a fool for ignoring the warning in this book. There is_ _no one_ _in Gravity Falls you can trust! I have met the author and if theres anyone I can work with it will be him, I wont trust him but he has information I need to know. With that i will close myself off and only talk to the author. Remember, In this place of mystery and enchantment there is one rule I must emphasize,_ _Trust No One_ _!_

Dipper looked up and saw that everyone was looking at him _._

"What!"

" Are you ok Dipper, I mean i know I upset you yesterday bu.."

" Upset me! Stanley you did way more then upset me! Dipper shouted.

" Dipper I… I thought you would understand"

" Understand! Understand what, that you lied to me. That you would throw me under the bus if it meant you gained something! The journal… Stanford taught me there's no one I can trust. I should've listened to that." With that Dipper stood up and walked out of the room.

"Dipper im sorry!" Stanley called out to Dipper.

 _I cant believe it! He thought I would just sleep it off! That good for nothing lower then low….wait how did I do that. I mean i would love to say it like that but….. thats not important right now._

" Dipper…..That was a very bold thing to do" Stanford commented.

Dipper nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard that. He turned around to see Stanford standing there.

" What?" Dipper said coldly.

"Standing up to Stanley. You know something? All to time we spent together and I could never stand up to him, not including yesterday of course." he said with a chuckle "You're a very smart kid."

"R...really! No, no im nowhere as smart or as….. well anything has you! You're my inspirat…..no what am I doing!"

"What do you mean?"

"What am I doing letting my guard down!" He shouted " Trust no one, trust no one" Dipper whispered as he started to walk away.

"Wait!" Stanford begged. Dipper stopped in his tracks.

"I'm so sorry Dipper, I did this. A kid like you shouldn't worry about this."

" What are you talking about! This isn't something you should protect me from! If you did you would just be delaying to truth. and…. its fine."

"listen Dipper, I know I said trust no one and that's usually the case but….. you can trust me, you can trust your sister!"

" Stanford, you might think i'm a gullible kid but I am not trusting you or anyone." With that Dipper stormed out of the house. _Just great, the whole house is against me! They just don't get it! i've done so many things to get these secrets and all the while Stanley knew them all! I just…. I have to drop this and get on to bigger things like_ _how in the fucking world did I do that!_ _I mean I never had a temper like that, I… there has to be something about this in the journals. I know this one inside and out, but the other ones on the other hand, I've never even seen inside them. Maybe once I cool off I can go and get #2 and look in it. Until then I can't know what this is._

" Hey Dipper, what are you doing out here so early?" asked Wendy.

 _Trust No One._


	5. The Last Straw

Hi guys .:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D Sorry for the long wait but don't worry i'm going to do a chapter bomb:D:D:D:D:D:D: And im sorry its kinda short when i write chapters i write them on paper and in bulk i so i don't think of where to put a cutoff. finally from Dipper's POV :D:D:D hope you enjoy:D:D:D:D

" Dipper you okay, Soo told me what happened, thats some heavy stuff man, especially for a "

" For what, a kid! Im not just a kid and i'm not just some little toy for you to play with! Im tired of you treating my like a 'little kid'! "

" Man Im sorry I…..I didn't know i made you feel like that." Wendy stuttered.

" Ya just like everyone else ' didn't know' !"

" Im really sorry Dip.."

" Sorry doesn't cut it Wendy! I'm so tired of you leading me on and making me feel like there could excelly be something! But that doesn't matter now you know why?! cause I'm done okay, Im done!"

" Dipper I…."

" Ya I know you ' Didn't mean it' or ' won't do it again' right! Well I've had enough of everyone's lies!"

" Dipper chill, it won't.." Wendy started but was cut off.

" Let my guess, ' it won't happen again' right! Im so tired of hearing that to! Im just done."With that Dipper ran toward the shack. _Now thats it! Theres something wrong with me. I would_ _never_ _talk back to Wendy. I mean… I feel like she treats me like a baby but… I Just need to get that book._ With that Dipper ran into the shack. Right away he heard yelling and crying and pleading.

" Why do you hate Stan so much, why do you hate Me so much!" Dipper heard Mabel as she dropped to the floor crying.

" No Mabel I dont hate you I just…" Stanford started but was cut off by Dipper.

" What the hell is going on here!"

" Dipper I…. I didnt know you would be back so soon….." Stanford said.

" Do I have to say it again, what is going on here!"

" Dipper…. Its nothing, me and Stanley were fighting and Mabel thought it was her fault, which it isn't sweety."

 _Oh great. I leave for one minute and they're fighting again. And everytime they fight it hurts Mabel and i'm sick of it! Mabel doesn't deserve to be treated this way she's the sweetest, nicest sister in the world and i won't let this happen again!_

" You guys are just so self absorbed aren't you!" Dipper shouted

With that they all stopped dead in there tracks Except Mabel who was still crying. And turned their attention to Dipper.

"Not only did you make Mabel cry but none of you thought to maybe save this for another time and comfort Mabel! You guys are just….ugh come on Mabel ill bring you to our room."

With that Dipper helped Mabel up, gave her a tissue, put his arm around MAbel in an not so awkward 'awkward sibling hug' and started walking.

" Oh and by the way Stanley you just added enough thing to the long list of things i will **never** forgive you for. And let me make one thing clear to you two, no one, and i mean **no one** makes my sister cry."With that Dipper and Mabel made their way they got to the attic Dipper stopped. _I have to comfort her i mean i still can't trust her but….._ Dipper thoughts were interrupted when he hugged mable. They both jumped but eventually Mable relaxed. _What the heck! i didn't…I wanted….Well i should be happy it was a good thing this time and not me yelling at her._

" Its okay Mabel im here" _Now that i meant to say._

" Thanks Dipstick"

" Now listen, you are going to clean up, put on you best sparkliest sweater, and smile. Okay?"

" Okie dokie Dipper" Mabel said starting to get back to her usual happy tone . " You should lighten up to! You've been so tense lately!"

" Thanks mabel but i'm good."

" Oh come, we can make a mini golf course."

" Okay you got me i'll play. Just let me get something real quick ok?" Mabel ran into the room while screaming.

" Ill get the course ready! "

 _Now down to business, where's that Book?._


	6. Is This What You Normally Look Like?

**( Please read cause i'm announcing what i'm going to be doing so i'm going to have a long prelog and a shorter chapter, sorry:( )**

Hi guys welcome back to Dippers consequences! This chapter is from dippers pov ( which it will be for a while):D:D:D:D:D:D I was getting a lot of peeps saying that in chapter three ' fights ' going under didn't fit. It was meant to be like DIpper thinking that if he doesn't stop what he's doing/find out what he's doing he might stay like that forever and mabel's end was supposed to be her trying to ' break through' to dipper before he gos to far in. But i realized it didn't fit that well if you didn't know the the background so if you want you can mentally replace that with ' Maps ' by Maroon 5. This leads me into the big announcement!:D:D:D I decided to keeps this a musical fanfic but give you the choice to see it that way. What do i mean by that? Well before i made this Fanfic account i had a deviantart account of the same name ( avatarlover123456789 ) so i decided to put a note in my fanfiction which if i make any kind of statement you will know it when i do **bolded letters** and do () of what the name of the journal is with the song and the changed lyrics. Now i know a bunch of peeps said just to keep it regular with no song so im going to do that to:D:D:D:D:D i will continue the story without a hint of songs in it but at a moment where it could be translated to song i will put {} around it:D:D:D:D:D Also BIG shout out to Awakened Niwana for being so kind and helpful:D:D:D:D:D I really recommend you check out her fanfics:D:D:D:D Shes amazing:D:D:D:D I hope everyone likes my decision and i hope you like this chapter:D:D:D:D ( but if you have any suggestions for my system please tell me i don't mind:D:D:D:D:D) ( oh and BTW the journals name is "mabel, Dipper no ' for fanfic' ")

Dipper POV:

Dipper made his way downstairs and was immediately greeted by the the two Stan fighting. _Great, they're at it again._

" Can you guys just stop for one second?! I mean, at this rate you guys are going to kill Mabel! She's a sensitive, sweet and overall nice person! Not to mention a great sister! And every time you fight it kills her! I won't let you guys hurt Mabel anymore! Now you guys are either going to safe you fighting for another time when Mabel's around or i will assign designated places for both of you got that?! I mean, really guys?! Am I the only mature person here or…?" Dipper was interrupted by Stanley.

" Im glad you still care Dipper." Stanley said softly, a smile creeping onto his face. " Me and Mabel thought we last you for a second." With that Stanley walked over to Dipper, and tried to mess up his hair but before he could Dipper pulled away. Dipper tried to say something but it seemed to get stuck in his throat , like something was stopping him from doing so **(Bill what are you doing lol)** _Did Mabel really think that? I mean, i dont give a single shit about Stanley but…..Mabel? I mean i was mad at her but…...did she really think i didn't care. I mean i could never stop caring, she's my_ _twin!_ _I guess ill ask here later…_

" Well i have to start cleaning up the shack! I mean money doesn't grow on trees!" Stanley chirped. _Wow i almost forgot he does care about something,_ _money_ _._

" Wo, wo, wo what?! No, not only did you….." Stanford stopped and looked at Dipper. "Well you know what you did. But you took my house and made it into some sort of, of tourist trap! " Stanford growled.

" Well excuse me for trying to get some sort of income so i could buy all the stuff to bring you back! I mean do you know how much steel cost! Not to menschen the radioactive goo i had to steal because it was so expensive. I mean do you even know how much it is on the black market! Its not cheap i can tell you that. And did you really have to have it take so much of it i mean a hundred gallons Ford! _Oh great just what i needed._

" _Well at least i didn't.." Ford was cut off by Dipper_

" _Just stop okay, just stop!"_ With that everything went quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Both Stans exchanged glances and Stanley slowly walked out. _I could've sworn i just saw Stanley give Ford the finger….well thats Stanley for you. A dick at heart. There was a long silences between Dipper and Ford. Ford thinking of all the thing Stanley did wrong and Dipper_ wandered into thought about what Stanley had said before. _Did Mabel really think i didn't care about her anymore? I would_ _never_ _stop caring not for one second! was it just another one of his lies then or….maybe i have been a little hard on her but…..How could i not be! she chose someone we barely know, someone who we just found out lied to us all alone over_ _me_ _her twin! I can't just let that be water under the bridge i mean we're_ _twins_ _we do everything together, we know each others strengths and weaknesses in and out and she would just…..just betray me like that….._ Dipper wiped away the one teardrop . _I can't cry not here….later….._

" Soooooo" Ford broke the silence " Did you need something? I mean when you came here you looked determined.. like you wanted something" Dipper froze at that.

" Why should i tell you!" _Again how did i do that! I could barely breath let alone think of a comeback like that well... it wasn't that good but i could never have thought of that then its just…..I dont even know any more but i should soon….Dippers thoughts were interrupted by ford._

" Sorry…..didnt mean to hit a nerve there or anything…" Ford said as he started to walk away but stopped. He turned around again and said " Dipper…..you and me or you ...grunkle might need to have a talk soon. " _What does he mean ' a talk'?!_

" What the heck do you mean! Im perfectly fine thank you very much!"

" Well given what I've overheard from Mabel's and….. **Stanley's** conversations" Ford said, saying Stanley with a hiss and a great deal of anger and hate. " You used to be well….different…." Dipper was silent, he didn't know wether to be angry, sad or...guilty. He didn't bother keeping that stern look he always tried to maintain since the incident. His face softened to what it used to be if not softer, the curiosity slowly went into his eyes, like it used to but still the serious look he always had. _Wh….what does he mean….. I've…...I didn't….Did Mabel think….._ Dipper was at a loss for words, it was just a simple thing. Mabel And Stanley talking about how he's changed but it implicated so much more to Dipper. That little action, to Dipper implied that Mabel thought he hated her which he couldn't believe. His swirling thoughts stopped as he noticed Fords expression, he looked like he was reminiscing on something or...like he had just seen a miracle.

"Is this what you normally like like?" Ford said, I huge grin blastered on his face.


	7. Important Note

**Authors Note/Update:**

Hey guys! Golly...it's been a _long_ time since I've updated, hasn't it? Well...to summarize my absence quickly, school's been kicking my a** XD. But I'm back! However...I have some badish news. Now, I'm going to try and make this as quick and to the point as possible, as I do not feel like dwelling on the matter. In reviewing my story, I have been able to recognize how unprepared I was to start publicly writing. I was sloppy, uneducated, even. I had the plot mapped out...but I clogged up the actual delivery with unnecessary aspects. Each chapter was rushed, and the moment I finished typing, I would copy and paste it into this site and post it. No proof reading, no editing, just a quick press of the spell check button, and off it went. I realize now how horrible of a mistake that was. I also realize, and acknowledge, that I have grown significantly since then. I still need practice, but I believe I am fully prepared to start writing again, or at least to give it a shot. This is where the bad news comes in; I have decided to scrap, and rewrite Dippers Consequences, or even give up on it completely. I truly believe that, with more experience, I could have made this concept work. It had a thought out and somewhat original concept, but overall it was just...for a lack of a better word, half-a**ed. I have also moved on to new horizons, and though Gravity Falls will always hold a dear place in my heart, I do not believe I would have the ability to get inside the character's head, which is a paramount aspect of writing a fanfic. However, this does not mean I am completely giving up on this fan-fiction. I plan to try and revive it, if it is possible, with a few minor changes. For one, I would no longer include songs as one of the elements, unless I somehow decide to, in the future, have a character actually sing it within the story. What I mean by this is I would no longer include this Broadway musical style, in which characters break into song without anyone even acknowledging it. Instead, within my author's notes, I might suggest a song I believe would fit the situation, or give a specific character, chapter, or arch in the story a theme song, so to speak. I would also stay within the same POV throughout the entire story. Both these changes would greatly increase the quality of this fan-fiction, even if I decide against picking it up again. Even now I'm not so sure how I would do with the concept of writing a new fanfic XD I'm literally writing this at 1:30 am, which isn't the best way to turn over a new leaf XD With that being said, thank you so much to all my readers and supporters, who somehow found enjoyment in reading this fan-fiction, errors and all! I would also love to thank you for your constant encouragement and constructive criticism! I do intend on writing more pieces, even if I have to scrap this one! I am aware that this is all part of the process of becoming a writer! A minor bump in the road, you could say! With all that being said, _au revoir_! Until next time!


End file.
